Vampire Heart
by Affoler the Bat
Summary: Affoler always knew she was different, the red eyes and fangs were enough to show her that. It's only after she meets an old friend after being apart for many years that Affoler's life takes a turn, though for the better or the worse she does not know.
1. Prolouge

**Hello everyone, Affoler the Bat here, posting the prolouge of my first story! It is a little short, though the rest of the chapters are usually 2 or more pages. Hope you like, and review please!**

* * *

An 18 or so year old girl walked through the streets of Station Square, looking up at the moon every few minutes as if afraid it would disappear. The ears, tail and black wings marked her as a bat. Her fur was teal, her skin a pale peach and her eyes were a bright red that made her look like some kind of predator. When she opened her mouth to take a harsh breath sharp fangs were easily seen, adding to her predatory look. Her hair was cut very short at the back and was black as the night around her, her bangs framing her black eye shadowed eyes. Her black shirt had a curved top to make it look like a heart, the rest of it having a large triangle cut out of it to show the skin of her stomach. Her capris were also black, starting at the base of her uncovered tail and reaching to half way between her knees and ankles. Her feet were bare and long mesh gloves reached to a little over her elbows.

"I have to get to somewhere...where the sun won't hit me..." She murmured to herself, her voice weak and her steps more like desperate stumbling. Her blurry eyes looked around for such a place, her wings drooping against her back as she hadn't the strength to keep them up. She stumbled into an alley, where she hoped the sun would not touch her, and slumped against the wall. She tried badly to keep her eyes open, but it was a losing battle as sleep over took her.

* * *

**And that is the prolouge. The next chapter will probably be coming out on monday after school. Hope to see you then! And as I said before, review please!**


	2. Meeting 'Little Ruby' and 'Knucky'

Hello everyone, I am back! I already had this chapter all typed out and since no one is reviewing I thought I might as well post this in hopes that it will make people want to review. Here is the next chapter of Vampire Heart.

* * *

The teenaged bat woke up at about noon the next day, her sleep-blurred eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness that surrounded her. She found herself in a small bedroom, the curtains drawn to keep the afternoon sun from touching her. She was on the single bed in the one corner of the room, though she found nothing incredibly interesting about the room itself. All she thought about was where she was and why.

"Affoler, you're awake." A female voice said, the girl turning towards it to find another bat of the same age, though this one had white fur and green eyes. Affoler stared at her for a moment before she looked curious.

"Rouge?" She asked the other bat, who nodded and Affoler smiled a bit.  
"It certainly has been a long time." She said, pulling herself into a sitting position with Rouge's help, leaning against the wall.

"8 years." Rouge stated, Affoler looking at her for a moment before nodding.  
"You haven't changed at all..." Rouge murmured, Affoler's eyes darting to the fellow bat before looking away.

"There's a reason for that..." Was her only reply, closing her eyes for a moment.  
"You were the one who found me?" She found herself asking.

"A friend of mine actually. He was running around the city and found you, he Chaos Controlled you here after that...guess he thought I'd be able to take care of you if something was wrong since we're both bats." Rouge explained, Affoler looking thoughtful with her eyes still closed.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, right?" She asked, Rouge looking a little shocked. "He's the only one beside Sonic the Hedgehog who can use Chaos Control." She stated to show Rouge how she knew who the other bat was talking about.

"...Have you been keeping tabs on me?" Rouge asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Only because I worry about you. I...wanted to make sure nothing bad had happened to you." Affoler admitted, breathing harsh.  
"Rouge...you should get out of here for now...it's not safe for you if you stay in this room with me..." The red eyed bat warned, Rouge not looking like she wanted to leave but did as told. Affoler sighed before a small smile appeared on her face again.  
"You've grown up, Little Ruby." She murmured before falling into slumber once more.

-AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat-

By the time Affoler woke up again the sun had set and darkness filled the sky outside the window. She looked up when she heard soft breathing, seeing Rouge sitting by the bed. Affoler's nostrils flared when the smell of blood hit them, the teal bat only then noticing that Rouge's one shoulder was wrapped in blood-stained bandages.

"What happened to you?" Affoler asked worriedly, trying her best to ignore the scent of blood. She found herself absently licking her fangs and bit her lip to keep from doing something she'd regret.

"Had a run in trying to get a gem." Rouge responded casually, shrugging uncaringly. This caused Affoler to frown unhappily. She knew just as well as Rouge what 'gem' she'd tried to steal as well as who had hurt her.  
"When did you change outfits? And were your eyes **always** red?" Rouge asked suddenly, clearly trying to get off the topic of her injury. Affoler stood up with relative ease, walking to the window and opening it before smiling slightly at Rouge.

"Being in here **isn't** going to help me get better, **trust **me." She said, pulling her wings against her back so she could jump out the window without hurting them.  
"I'll be back by dawn all better, your little gem in hand too." The red eyed bat said before jumping, pulling out her wings and flying off.

-AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat-

Affoler landed on the island she'd been flying towards since she'd left Rouge's apartment, though she'd taken a quick detour to get a quick snack at one point. She wrapped her wings around her arms and stomach to keep the soft peach skin from glowing in the moonlight.

_There's the shrine of that emerald Little Ruby wants. _Affoler thought when she reached the shrine of the Master Emerald, meaning she was on Angel Island. Knuckles the Echidna, the guardian of the powerful gem, was sleeping on the stairs of the shrine close to the emerald. Affoler smirked as she walked towards it, her bare feet snapping a twig and the sound seemed to ring across the silent island. Knuckles bolted up, on guard right away, looking towards her with sleep-hazed eyes.

"Bat Girl?" He asked, his guard dropping a bit while Affoler smiled from within the darkness.

"I am a bat girl, but not the one you're thinking of." She stated as she stepped into the soft glow of the emerald atop the shrine, Knuckles' eyes widening at the sight of her. He moved to a protective position in front of the Master Emerald while Affoler simply continued to walk calmly towards it.  
"First Little Ruby, now you...I'm seeing a lot of people who I haven't seen for years lately, Knucky." She stated and Knuckles stared at her in confusion. He looked closely at her, and though he could not remember the more predatory elements of her, he did remember a bat a very long time ago who had looked similar...

_~Knuckles' Flashback, 14 years ago~  
I was around 3 at the time and stood between my mother and father, who were talking to a 12 or so year old teal bat girl. Her outfit quite literally looked like a pale green version of Amy Rose's current outfit, though the gloves were fingerless and had two golden rings rather than just one, having pale green eye shadow on and her eyes a very deep blue. _

"_Affoler, it's been so long! How are you?" My mother asked the girl like one would an old friend, who smiled a bit at the woman. _

"_I am fine, thank you." She replied, turning to my father when she felt a cold glare on her._

"_Not long enough in my opinion...why are you here Affoler?" He asked harshly. Being the guardian of the Master Emerald at the time he was very protective of it, especially around outsiders._

"_Well I...I'm in a spot of trouble and I was hoping I could hide here." Affoler explained, my father glaring at her more.  
"You know as well as I that I am not interested in your emerald...rubies are all that interest me." She stated, my father looking thoughtful before finally nodding._

"_You may stay here for as long as you need." He finally said, walking up the steps of the shrine towards the Master Emerald. It was only then that Affoler noticed me, who she smiled down at before crouching to be closer to my height._

"_Hello little one...what's your name?" She asked kindly, smiling in a way that had the nervousness I'd felt towards her disappear. _

"_Knuckles." I replied proudly and she smiled more, rubbing the top of my head playfully._

"_Hello Knuckles, my name is Affoler, Affoler the Bat. But you can call me Affo if it's easier for you." She told me and I nodded, swatting her hand away before smiling widely at her._

_~End of Knuckles' Flashback~_

"A...Affoler?" Knuckles asked as the female bat continued towards the shrine, stopping at the first step and smiling in a familiar way at him.

"That's right Knucky." Affoler said, calling him the nickname she'd called him while she lived on Angel Island with him before beginning to walk up the stairs of the shrine.

"It's been a long time..." Knuckles said quietly, Affoler nodding slightly.

"14 years since I came to live on this island...11 since I left it." She agreed, reaching the top of the shrine.

"Why didn't you come back earlier?" He asked suddenly, looking both hurt and angry. Affoler was sure he'd assumed she was dead when she had not come to see him after his parent's untimely death, hence why he was upset with her.

"As I told your father, I have no interest in the Master Emerald, so I had no reason to return." She stated calmly, pulling her wings out as if about to fly. She was breathing deeply, licking her fangs slightly.

"Then why are you here now?" Knuckles yelled angrily, Affoler making no movement but the slight flick of her ears despite how close to him she was when he yelled.

"Because...Little Ruby wants the Master Emerald...and I need a meal." Affoler explained slowly, smirking at Knuckles' confused expression. Before he could react her black wings had surrounded him and held him against her, who then pushed him into one of the pillars of the shrine and sinking her fangs into the flesh of his neck. A sweet liquid filled her mouth as Knuckles' face contorted in pain, the teal bat continuing to suck to get more of the liquid. When she finally pulled away Knuckles slumped against the pillar, half conscious and still looking in pain.  
"I owe your parents dearly, that is why you live now. However, I will be taking this precious emerald of yours for Little Ruby." Affoler told him, tying rope around the Master Emerald and taking off as Knuckles slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Yes everyone, Affoler has a connection to Knuckles and to Rouge! And if you don't know what Affoler is by now then I must say something, though I mean this in the best way possible, you are an idiot. Hope you like this chapter, review please!


	3. Rouge's Past

The next chapter, as I have nothing better to do. Please review when you are done, it makes me type faster and better.

* * *

"Rouge, I'm back." Affoler said as she stood in the bedroom she'd slept in the day before, the sun just coming up outside the now closed curtains. She waited a bit for the fellow bat's response before figuring that Rouge had went out now that the sun was up, which didn't really surprise Affoler all that much. Affoler had been the stereotypical bat who hated sunlight with a passion since she'd left Angel Island, before she had become this...creature, but Rouge had been different. As it was now daylight outside Affoler decided to take a nap, telling herself that it would be hard for anyone but her, Rouge, Omega or Shadow to get into the apartment anyway. She flopped onto the bed, laying the Master Emerald on the floor beside the bed, before closing her eyes and letting sleep overtake her.

-AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat-

Affoler's eyes opened when the familiar feeling of being watched flooded over her, looking around the room to see a very shocked looking Rouge staring at her or the Master Emerald, perhaps both. This caused Affoler to smile a bit.

"Told you I'd have your little gem." She stated as she pulled into a sitting position and looked at the Master Emerald for a moment.  
"That guardian isn't weak or anything by the way...I just have my ways of...getting what I want." She added before looking towards the curtains and inwardly cursing as the light against the curtains showed it was still daytime.

"You certainly haven't lost your touch." Rouge stated when the shock finally wore off, Affoler giving a small, sad smile.  
"You've gotten better, if anything." The white bat added, Affoler nodding slowly.

"Glad to help." Affoler said simply before looking closely at Rouge.  
"You really have grown up, haven't you...?" She murmured, Rouge suddenly looking somewhere between sad and prideful.

"It has been 8 years..." She reminded the teal bat, who nodded.

"I hear you've become quite a successful treasure hunter, I'm proud of you." Affoler stated with a small smile, seeming to make a point of hiding her fangs, knowing that Rouge was more a jewel thief than a treasure hunter but not really caring.

"I learned from the best." Rouge reminded her, causing Affoler to laugh a bit.

"The best? I wouldn't go that far." She said, chuckling a bit, though it was clear that Rouge disagreed.

_~Rouge's Flashback, 8 years ago~  
__I was 10 when it happened... I looked at the teal bat across from me in the building we were in, the floor littered with rubies of all sizes, shapes and shades of red. She was about 18, eyes a very deep blue and skin a pale peach. She wore a dull green shirt, a small triangle of the dull fabric connecting it to the white chocker around her neck and the sleeves, the shoulders of the outfit cut out to show her skin, were also white. The very tight, mid-thigh length shorts she wore were, unsurprisingly, also white. Her boots that reached to her knees were also dull green and trimmed in white. Looking closely at her eyes would reveal that she was wearing dull green eye shadow. My outfit was the same as it is now except the pink was red and the black was hot pink, my eye shadow also pink._

"_Good job today, Ruby." Affoler asked suddenly, drawing my attention with the nickname she had called me since meeting me. She said it was because of the colour my name meant, red, and the same colour as rubies and my obsession with gems. I smiled widely at the praise._

"_Thank you!" I said with that same smile, always happy to get praise from Affoler, no matter what it was for. I suppose...that's what a child loves, praise from the most important people in their lives, which Affoler was to me. _

"_I'm more and more glad I took you in each day." She told me, causing my smile to fall a bit despite the praise she was giving me. She had been a family friend and had taken me in when my parents had died, teaching me the ways of what she called 'treasure hunting' and I called ruby theft, as rubies were the only jewels she was interested in.  
"Hey...Ruby?" Affoler asked suddenly, drawing my attention to her again. There was something about the way she was looking at me that I didn't like.  
"I think...you've learned all you can from me." She said and I felt something inside me go cold...I knew where this conversation was headed._

"_Oh...really?" I asked, trying to sound flattered, but it was hard when a part of me felt like it was breaking._

"_Yeah so...I want you to have something." Affoler said, getting up and walking to the safe near the wall. There was only one thing in there, and I felt shock as she walked back and put a teardrop shaped ruby the colour of blood in my outstretched hands, about the size of my palm. It was known as the Vampire Heart, though I don't know why, and it was the first ruby Affoler had ever 'found'. _

"_You're giving me the Vampire Heart?" I asked in shock, Affoler smiling a bit and nodding. Her smile turned sad, but I didn't notice at the time because I was too amazed she would give me her greatest treasure._

_"To start your own collection." She explained and I smiled widely at her again. I fell asleep, despite it being shortly after dawn at that point, with the Vampire Heart held tightly in my grip. _

_-RougetheBat- -RougetheBat- -RougetheBat- -RougetheBat- -RougetheBat- -RougetheBat- __-RougetheBat- -RougetheBat- -RougetheBat- -RougetheBat- -RougetheBat- -RougetheBat- __-RougetheBat- _

_When I woke up that night I found the floor of the building Affoler and I had lived in for the past many years clear for the first time since arriving here, the rubies that usually littered the floor were gone along with any sign of Affoler. When I found a note on the floor in front of me I felt my heart break...it was from Affoler, telling me that I didn't need her anymore, and that it was time for me to move on._

"_Affoler..." I whispered as tears filled my eyes. She'd given me the Vampire Heart to remember her by...because she knew she would be gone by the time I woke up. I'd never felt so alone as I did then, knowing I would probably never see Affoler again, who had become both like an older sister and a mother to me over the years.  
__~End of Rouge's Flashback~_

"I never thought I'd see you again..." Rouge stated quietly and Affoler smiled sadly.

"Nor did I." She admitted, looking around what she could see of the bedroom. Though she hadn't seen the rest of the apartment, she assumed it had to be big, considering the size of the bedroom she was currently in and the furniture in said bedroom.  
"But you seem to have not only managed to survive, but also thrive, while I was away." The teal bat said, clearly trying to make Rouge stop looking so upset with the red eyed bat.

"With no help from you!" Rouge snapped, causing Affoler to flinch at the harsh tone in Rouge's voice, the white bat was **clearly** upset with her. Rouge continued to go off on her, and Affoler found her temper getting the better of her, before she knew it she had Rouge pinned against the wall on the opposite side of the bedroom to where Affoler had been, fangs bared in anger.

"I left because if you'd stayed with me you would have been in danger!" Affoler snarled, pulling away when she felt the urge to sink her fangs into Rouge's neck, the teal bat's breathing harsh as she struggled to keep control. She decided not to mention she second reason she had left.  
"You know **nothing** about what was going on back then...so just be happy that you can see me now, rather than being upset that you would not see me then." She added, seeing that the sun had set some time during Rouge's yelling.  
"I'll be back by dawn." The red eyed bat grumbled, opening the curtains and jumping out of the window once she had opened it, flying in the opposite direction of Angel Island.

-AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat-

Affoler had indeed returned by dawn, closing the window and curtains after flying into the apartment through the window which Rouge had had the foresight to keep open. When the teal bat thought about it Rouge had probably done so because Affoler had no idea how to get into the building or what the white bat's apartment number was. Rouge walked into the room, not looking Affoler in the eyes.

"Hey..." Affoler murmured, not knowing what else to say, with how harsh she'd been to the green eyed bat before leaving.

"You have a visitor." Rouge said suddenly, Affoler looking rather shocked. How did **anyone** know she was here anyway?  
"She's been waiting here for half the night." The white bat added as the teal one sighed. It was only when she heard the voice of the person that she cringed.

"Affoler!" Called a childish voice.

"Oh god no..." Was Affoler's quiet reply.

* * *

A visitor? I wonder who it is...well I know, but you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Again, please review!


	4. Arianna, Gene and Ambrose

Hey everyone, Affoler the Bat here with another chapter of Vampire Heart! I thought I should warn you all that I will **not** be posting any more chapters until I get at least 2 reviews **per** chapter. Now, time to get back to the story.

* * *

"Affoler!" The voice said as Affoler was tackled to the floor by a magenta blur.

"Get **off** me Arianna!" Affoler snarled angrily, clearly unhappy with her head having been slammed against the floor when she hit the floor. After prying herself from Arianna's death grip Affoler stood up, pulling Arianna up with her.

"You're so mean Affoler!" Arianna whimpered, though it was clear that it had no effect on the teal bat. Arianna was a magenta hedgehog of about 14, her quills brushed down to reach her chin and her skin a peach colour, the eyes a familiar bright red. Her shirt, having a large square cut out of it to reveal her fur and bare neck to just above her breasts, was a pure white with a red stripe just under her breasts. The sleeves of the shirt began red, but suddenly turned to white just above her elbows and trimmed in red at the bottom, her jean mid-thigh length skirt was as red as the sleeves and stripe. Her boots were red with white trim, fangs being revealed when she smiled happily at Affoler.

"I thought I told you not to follow me Arianna." Affoler said in an annoyed voice, Arianna smiling wider.

"You did, but I didn't listen." She stated, causing the teal bat to glare dangerously at her. It was only then that Arianna seemed to realise she had done something wrong.  
"I was worried about you Affoler, you've always been reckless!" She exclaimed to try and calm the teal bat, who only huffed.

"Not reckless enough that I need a little **brat** watching over me." Affoler immediately snapped, baring her fangs at the hedgehog angrily. Rouge watched on in slight fear as Affoler's usually calm and friendly personality was replaced by a fierce, beastly one as the hedgehog continued to try and calm her.  
"Get out!" Affoler finally roared, enraged with the magenta Mobian by this point.  
"Before I decide your fur would make a nice rug." She warned the younger creature, who immediately looked rather panicked.

"But it's **sunny** outside!" Arianna cried, pointing to the curtains which was blocking the sun's rays from entering the room, eyes wide as Affoler looked like she was sizing Arianna with her eyes.

"Then wear a cloak." The teal bat responded, throwing one at Arianna, who quickly caught it and put it on.

"Gene won't be very happy with you Affoler..." Arianna warned, suddenly serious as she pulled up the hood of the cloak so no light could touch her skin.

"Gene doesn't scare me." Was Affoler's only response before going to the bed and sitting on it, looking at the wall uncaringly, a sign that she no longer wanted company.

"I'll be back Affoler...be careful until then." Arianna said, sighing before she seemingly disappeared. Rouge was about to ask Affoler who Arianna was, and how the teal bat knew her, only to see Affoler had fallen asleep against the wall. Rouge decided that she might as well wait until the red eyed bat awoke to speak to her about the matching colour eyed female hedgehog.

-AriannatheHedgehog- -AriannatheHedgehog- -AriannatheHedgehog- -AriannatheHedgehog- -AriannatheHedgehog- -AriannatheHedgehog- -AriannatheHedgehog- -AriannatheHedgehog-

Arianna skidded to a stop when she reached the room where the others were waiting for her. In the room were two other Mobians, a 10 year old female grey fox and a 17 year old male pale brown hedgehog.

"Where is Affoler?" The fox asked, turning away from the test tubes she'd been in front of to look at Arianna. The fox had a whiskerless white muzzle, inner ear and tail tip, her eyes a milk chocolate brown. Her bright yellow hair was tied in two pigtails behind her ears, reaching to her hips, her slightly wavy bangs covering the edges of her eyes and a long strand going between her eyes that nearly reached her muzzle. She only wore a simple, loose pale blue sleeveless dress that reached to her knees and white gloves that reached just past her elbows, her feet bare. Her mouth seemed to be in a constant slight frown and her tail drooped, only curving upwards at the end to keep it from trailing against the floor.

"I'm sorry Gene, she didn't want me watching her or to come back!" Arianna apologised, looking fearful while 'Gene' frowned more.

"Do not be hard on her Raylene, it is not Arianna's fault that Affoler does not wish to cooperate with us." The male hedgehog said, leaning against the wall near the test tubes that the fox had been at, which reached from the floor to the ceiling and seemed to have small beings in them. His skin was peach like Arianna, his stomach, muzzle and inner ear showing this. His eyes were red like hers as well, with fangs being easily seen despite his mouth being closed, his quills fairly short with three of them at the back of his head. He wore mud brown boots and gloves, a belt around his waist of the same colour and with a golden buckle despite having no pants. Brown goggles adorned his forehead, pulled up to be just under his ears.

"I've told you before Ambrose, call me Gene." The fox told the male hedgehog and Ambrose murmured an apology for calling her by the wrong name. Gene then turned her attention back to Arianna, who was fearfully awaiting her punishment.  
"...Ambrose is right though, it's not your fault that Affoler won't do as we want. I believe she can take care of herself, but that ruby..." Gene trailed off, turning back to the test tubes.  
"You will receive no punishment Arianna, as this is not your fault." She said, Arianna looking up at Gene before looking very happy.

"Thank you very much!" She exclaimed, though Gene appeared to be more interested in the test tubes then Arianna now.

-AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat-

"So...Gene is finally making her move soon, if she wants me back in that place...she'll want that ruby too..." Affoler thought aloud, the late afternoon sun being blocked by the curtains. Rouge had not entered the room since Arianna left, so Affoler had plenty of time to come up with an excuse about the magenta hedgehog. She had just come up with a believable excuse when a black and red hedgehog walked into the room, staring intently at her.

* * *

A black and red hedgehog, now who could that be? I warn you all that as much as I try not to do so, the original Sonic characters like Rouge, Knuckles and the rest have moments of major OCCness. I hope you enjoyed, and rememeber **_TWO REVIEWS OR I WON'T POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	5. Vampire Heart and Vampire Attack

Hello everyone, Affoler the Bat here with another chapter of Vampire Heart. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and **REVIEW**._

* * *

_

_Shadow the Hedgehog._ Affoler thought when she saw the hedgehog, looking back at him. The two were staring keenly at each other and Affoler knew that Shadow was trying to figure out whom, or more importantly **what**, she was while she was simply staring because she'd never seen him in person before. His red eyes bore into her and she felt a chill go down her spine, it was like he was looking at her very soul and the thought scared her.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Rouge asked as she walked into the room and saw him staring at Affoler, who was glad to have someone else to pay attention to. She smiled slightly at Rouge, but her attention was turned back to Shadow when he swayed back a bit as if someone had tried to punch him. She looked at him, her eyes narrowing in warning before turning to Rouge once more.

"Rouge, Shadow, what are you doing?" Came an emotionless, almost robotic sounding voice that caused both Shadow and Rouge to turn towards the doorway. A large red and black robot stood in the doorway and after a moment of thought Affoler recognised the robot as E-123 Omega, usually just called Omega. Omega's question was quickly forgotten however as he turned his optics towards Affoler, who vaguely wondered if his sensors would be able to read what she was. The thought was quickly dismissed when she remembered that he'd have had to come in contact with that stone to have any knowledge or ability to 'sense' her kind.

"Unidentified Mobian." Omega said, causing Affoler to chuckle a bit. At least he knew she was a Mobian, but that was about it.

"I'm Affoler, Affoler the Bat." She told the robot, who nodded slightly and Affoler could tell he was entering it into his memory banks to pull out at a later time.

"She's a friend of mine Omega." Rouge told him and he again nodded slightly.

"Any reason Shadow and Omega are here?" Affoler asked Rouge, who nodded.

"Omega said he picked up a large army of Eggman robots headed towards the city. Sonic and his friends are busy taking care of Knuckles so they 'asked' us to take care of it." Rouge explained, Affoler looking thoughtful for a moment, the sun had fallen and the moon had begun to rise outside.

_Arianna...Ambrose... _She thought before standing.  
"I'm helping you out." She said, Rouge looking a little surprised by the sudden want to go with them.

"Why would you want to come with us?" The white bat asked and Affoler bit her lip slightly, which brought the attention of Shadow and Omega as her fangs were showing.

"I have some...business to take care of myself." Was the teal bat's only reply and, after a moment of thought, Rouge decided that it couldn't hurt to let Affoler come along. When Shadow and Omega disagreed, thinking she would get in the way, Rouge explained that Affoler had been the one who taught her everything she knew and the two were suddenly fully willing to allow her to join them.

-AriannatheHedgehog- -AriannatheHedgehog- -AriannatheHedgehog- -AriannatheHedgehog- -AriannatheHedgehog- -AriannatheHedgehog- -AriannatheHedgehog- -AriannatheHedgehog-

"You're sending us out?" Arianna asked in shock, staring at Gene as she wrote things down while scanning the creatures in each test tube.

"That's right...you two are to go out with the robots. However, you have an alternate mission. To continue my experiments I need the Vampire Heart...Affoler knows where it is, she had it 14 years ago." Gene explained to Arianna and Ambrose.

"I keep forgetting you're not really 10..." Arianna admitted sheepishly, freezing when she felt the reflection of Gene's glare on her.

"Arianna, we should get going." Ambrose told the female hedgehog, who looked at him and sighed in annoyance.

"It's not like we're going to fall behind." She stated uncaringly.

"But we do not want to draw any unneeded attention to ourselves." He pointed out calmly, causing Arianna to huff but walk through the doors of the room and shooting off, Ambrose close behind.

-AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat-

Affoler stood atop a building along with Rouge and Shadow, Omega on the ground since it'd be a bad idea with his weight if he jumped off the building as it was about 20 stories tall. Affoler's attention was entirely on the distance ahead, waiting to see the first few robots. She felt adrenalin rush through her as she did, a feeling she hadn't had since she stopped being a 'treasure hunter'.

"They're here." The teal bat said, Shadow and Rouge looking at her oddly since Omega hadn't picked them up yet. A moment later he confirmed what she said and Shadow disappeared in a flash from Chaos Control, appearing beside Omega. Affoler and Rouge jumped off the building, flying down to them.  
"I have my own business to deal with; once I'm done I'll see if you three need any help." The red eyed bat told them, Rouge nodding in agreement though Shadow and Omega seemed to believe they wouldn't need the help. Affoler took off into the sky, barrel rolling out of the way as she was shot at by the robots. When she landed all the robots seemed to have forgotten about her and Arianna and Ambrose stood in front of her.

"Affoler!" Arianna said happily, smiling widely.  
"So you've decided to join us after all!" She exclaimed, Affoler glaring at her to silence the magenta hedgehog. The bat and brown hedgehog stared at each other for a long moment, neither seeming to know what to do or say. Ambrose was the first to look away, Affoler inwardly smirking a bit because it meant he too was afraid of her.

"You two are way too predictable, you know that?" She asked, looking at Arianna when the female hedgehog huffed.

"Gene sent us. We're here to retrieve the Vampire Heart that you stole from her." She stated, Affoler now having a very serious look about her.

"The Vampire Heart does not belong to Gene, nor me, any longer." The teal bat snarled in a warning manner, as if daring them to try and find the jewel.

"It's in the house of that white bat, I felt its presence when I went to get you." Arianna said with a smirk. Though she did not physically change she did mentally, the childish hedgehog allowing her killing instinct to surfacing. She was challenging Affoler, just as the teal bat had done a moment ago. Taking a deep breath Affoler did the same, Ambrose standing off to the side. Though he too could have done this, Arianna had specifically told him on the way there that she wanted to fight Affoler on her own, and he was to get the Vampire Heart while the red eyed bat was distracted.

"Time to see who is stronger Affoler..." Arianna growled before launching herself towards the teal bat in a spin dash. Affoler jumped up to dodge the dash, though Arianna suddenly shot upwards. Affoler spun around in the air continuously, preforming a Screw Kick like the ones Rouge was known to use. It hit Arianna hard, causing the hedgehog to fall to the ground and create a small crater. Affoler then landed in front of Ambrose, who backed away immediately. Noticing that almost all of the Eggman robots had been destroyed by Rouge and the others he seemed to decide it was time to leave, speeding off and leaving Arianna behind.

"Shouldn't have expected anything else from him..." Affoler muttered, picking Arianna out of the crater and walking over to Rouge as Shadow destroyed the last robot.  
"I suppose you didn't need my help after all." She said, Shadow and Omega looking at Arianna in mildly shown interest.  
"Her name is Arianna the Hedgehog, she's a...an acquaintance of mine." She explained to the two, who seemed to be fine with this as they began walking off.

"What happened to her?" Rouge asked, looking at Arianna.

"Eggman's robots." Affoler lied, Rouge nodding to show that she understood.  
"Mind if I take her back to your apartment?" Affoler asked.

"Go ahead, I'm going treasure hunting before the night is over." Rouge told her, Affoler nodding before taking off towards Rouge's apartment.

-AmbrosetheHedgehog- -AmbrosetheHedgehog- -AmbrosetheHedgehog- -AmbrosetheHedgehog- -AmbrosetheHedgehog- -AmbrosetheHedgehog- -AmbrosetheHedgehog- -AmbrosetheHedgehog-

"Not only did you not get the Vampire Heart from Affoler...but you left Arianna behind as well?" Gene growled at Ambrose angrily, who nodded.

"I did not realise she had been knocked unconscious." He explained, hoping to cool the fox's anger. An angry Gene was a dangerous Gene, especially to him or Arianna. Gene continued to growl, pacing around for a few moments before stopping.

"You are to leave first thing tomorrow night and retrieve her. Until then, you will take all of her duties around here...say I have to make some adjustments or something." The fox ordered, Ambrose nodding.

"As you wish Raylene." He said, Gene not bothering to correct him as he left to do as she'd ordered him to do.

-AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat- -AffolertheBat-

Affoler placed Arianna in the bed, closing the window and curtains after she'd done so. She then looked at the magenta hedgehog, who was actually older then Affoler, who was actually 26 years old though she was stuck as an 18 year old because of what had happened 8 years ago after she left Rouge. Arianna was the reason Affoler had changed so drastically, and the teal bat suspected that her hatred towards the magenta hedgehog was due to this fact.

* * *

Yes everyone, it was **Arianna** who caused Affoler to become what she is now. With the chapter name, and the many hints throughout this story, if you have yet to figure that out please go jump off a bridge for the safety and sanity of everyone. Now remember, **TWO MORE REVIEWS OR I WON`T POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! **Bye byez for now.


End file.
